Garrison
The Garrison (駐屯兵団 Chūton Heidan), also known as the Stationary Guard ''' and the '''Garrison Regiment, is a division of the Eldian military of the Walls and is one of the major factions of ''Attack on Titan. ''It is the largest division of the military and is tasked with maintaining and protecting order and security from within the Walls. The Garrison has the privilage of having most soldiers join mainly because of the high casualty rates of the Survey Corps and the low membership rates of the Military Police brigade leaving them with large number of soldiers and members. Structure Duties The Garrison is to protect the Walls at all costs and keep order and peace stable from its citizens within. Members often train hard in the event of a Titan attack and often protect the walls via patrols, repairs, or improvements. Garrison members often spend a lot of time training and are ready for combat against the Titans. They also have to deal with crowd control and civilian evacuation scenarios whenever the walls get breached and make sure civilians are evacuated safely. Organization Garrison is divided into many units with a total of 30,000 Soldiers. Members of the Trainesse Squad are also part of their units but only after graduation and acceptance into one of Garrison's units. The units are regiments, divisions and brigades each with their different sizes. A regiment is the smallest unit consisting of around 1000 soldiers each, a brigade with around 2000-3000 soldiers and the division as the largest consisting of a size of over two brigades. Notable Members Commanders *Dot Pixis (Highest-ranking Commander and Administrator of the Southern Territory) *Unknown commander of the Northern Division Captains *Kitz Woermann (Commander of the 1st Division Elite Force) *Hannes (Unit Captain) † Elite Team Leaders *Ian Dietrich † *Rico Brzenska *Mitabi Jarnach † Other Members *Anka Rheinberger (Dot Pixis' escort and strategist) *Gustav (Dot Pixis' escort and strategist) *Hugo † *Phil (status unknown) *Floch (formerly, transferred to Survey Corps) Before the Fall (NC) *Maria Carlstedt Live Action Films (NC) *Souda *Konohira Allies *Queen Historia Reiss (their ruler) *Eren Yeager *The Survey Corps soldiers *Erwin Smith (13th Commander of the Survey Corps) *Darius Zackly (Supreme Commander-in-Chief of all military orders of the Walls) *Hanji Zoë (14th Commander of the Survey Corps) *Levi Ackerman (SC Squad Captain) *Mike Zacharias (SC Squad Leader) † *Mikasa Ackerman (SC Soldier) *Armin Arlert (SC Soldier) *Keith Shadis (Military Instructor) *Marco Bott (Top Ranking Cadet Soldier) † *Thomas Wagner (Cadet Soldier) † *Military Cadet Squads *Military Police Brigade *Dimo Reeves (Association Boss of Trost) † *Flegel Reeves (Association Boss of Trost) *Reeves Company *Wall Titans Enemies The Titans *All Titans (former archenemies) Marley and most (if not all) other world nations *Bertholdt Hoover, the Colossal Titan (Warrior and "Humanity's Greatest Enemy") † *Reiner Braun, the Armored Titan (Warrior Deputy Chief) *Zeke Yeager, the Beast Titan (Warrior Warchief) *Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan (Warrior, comatose) *Porco Galliard, the Jaw Titan (Warrior) *Pieck, the Cart Titan (Warrior) *Holder of the War Hammer Titan *Willy Tybur † *General Calvi † *General Theo Magath *Marley Military Government The Church of the Walls *Pastor Nick † *All members and priests of the faction The Government of the Walls They act as secondary main antagonists and they abandon Trost District to its fate since its last invasion, forcing the Garrison and Dimo Reeves to help Wall Rose and Trost on their own: *Rod Reiss (the previous real King of the Walls) † *The King of the Fritz royal family (imprisoned) *Portly Royal Government minister (Noble, imprisoned) *All previous corrupted powerful court members of the Government (all imprisoned) Category:Organizations Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Military Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Guardians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Strategists Category:Supporters Category:Officials Category:Lawful Neutral